


To be One Café

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, cafe!AU, i dont know where this would go, simple english and lots of repeated action words, sorry yall another fic with no direction, sungwoon and jisung owns a cafe, that was just across the university where their friends attend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: Meet Sungwoon and Jisung, two young people that owns a cafe across the university where their best friends attend, who makes their cafe their personal hangout place whenever they feel like it. Enter Daniel who suddenly wants to become a part timer in their cafe because of his two cats and Sungwoon feels like he's knowing more things about this group of friendship along the way.





	1. Of cafés and friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon never bothers greeting his friends politely that always hang out at their cafe he owns alongside Jisung. Jaehwan wants him to bow at him once, Daniel applies as a part timer, Seongwoo is a grade conscious idiot, and Minhyun is just...Minhyun.

Sungwoon is manning the counter when the bell tinkled, signalling the entrance of someone in their cafe. He is about to politely greet the customers but stops himself when he sees that it was just his set of friends that was entering. 

 

He settled for a plain "Yo, what brings you here?" instead.

 

"Eyyy hyung, can't you treat us like real customers? We want to see you bowing down once to us." Jaehwan snickers.

 

"Yeah I would be if you're not siphoning every bit of our menu and pays back like how a real customer should be." Sungwoon grumbles as he stomps his way through their designated table. "You guys are lucky Jisung hyung lets you pay your debt once you got your allowances. But if it were me–"

 

"If it were you, we wouldn't even get to step foot inside this cafe because we're beggars." Daniel finishes for him.

 

"At least it looks like you're good at memorizing. Finally, a personal skill." Sungwoon claps mockingly. 

 

Daniel made a face at him, which he replied back with an uglier version, but looks cute on him nonetheless.

 

"Hyung, where's Jisung hyung? Are you alone?" Minhyun asks. 

 

Sungwoon nods. "Yeah, hyung got some personal business to attend to. Said he'll be here after lunch. I've got Jiyeon here so it'll be fine. And most orders are to go so its not that tough." 

 

The group jot down on Sungwoon's notepad their orders and let Jiyeon prepared it. He hastily catches up to her to remind her that Daniel's coffee should not have more than three teaspoons of sugar. 

 

He walks towards their table and sat down with them. He figures he could use some idle talk and chat with his college friends at this peaceful hour. There were a few people here and there but nothing that Jiyeon couldn't handle. 

 

"How's college?" Sungwoon inquires, squinting his eyes at Seongwoo who scowled at him. 

 

"Was it not obvious in our faces just how lovely the university is treating us right now? Its very fantastic hyung. I'd like to this shit all over again." 

 

Minhyun laughs. "He's like that because his prof didn't give him a chance to retake the exam he missed because he slept late."

 

"Which is your fault because you didn't wake me up." Seongwoo adds.

 

"That's like some five points quiz, Seongwoo. I don't know why you're so pressed about that." Minhyun rolls his eyes.

 

"Still. It's gonna tarnish my record." Seongwoo says, sulking. 

 

Sungwoon chuckles. Trust Seongwoo to be so grade conscious. He's kind of swelling with pride though, because back then he was tutoring Seongwoo in numerous subjects because teachers are dicks according to him and he's not getting any smarter listening to them, that he always skip his classes just to hang out with them. But now that he's in college, taking up the course that he's ever wanted, seeing him getting worked up about something as measly as that makes Sungwoon feel like a proud dad watching his son being all grown up.

 

"Sungwoon hyung, if you have some time, could you record a song with me? I'm gonna participate at this contest at our university and I need your honey like voice for some parts." Jaehwan winks at him, which is no different when he blinks his eyes in all honesty. 

 

Sungwoon chuckles. "Sure but I'm gonna tell you now, I haven't sing in a while." Save for those night outs he spent with them singing or more like screeching their throats at each other at unknown noraebangs. 

 

Beside him he hears Daniel scoff. "As if you need practice." 

 

Sungwoon just smiled at that. Daniel always praises him the most out of this group. That may be the reason why he favors him a little bit more than the others.

 

Jiyeon arrives at their table and lays down their foods and drinks with a gracefulness that a woman can only have, bowing politely at them and at Sungwoon. 

 

"Enjoy your food~" She says sweetly before heading off to another table to tend to other customers. 

 

The group except Sungwoon choruses, "we will~~~" and Sungwoon just laughs because boys will always be boys. 

 

Once Jiyeon was out of sight, Daniel suddenly turned to him and spoke, "Hyung actually..."

 

Sungwoon frowns at him. "Don't tell me you like Jiyeon?" 

 

The whole group snorts at that and shake their heads amusingly. 

 

"What? Where did you get that?" Daniel blinks dumbly. 

 

"Well you like you're about to confess the world's greatest secret and you suddenly talked once Jiyeon was out of sight so I thought that, yeah." Sungwoon shrugs, stirring the coffee before giving it to Jaehwan. 

 

"No, nothing like that." Daniel denies, chuckling. "Hyung, actually, I have something to request.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Can I...can I be a part timer here?" Daniel bit his lips, smiling hesitantly at Sungwoon.

 

"Hoo, I thought you're gonna ask for some money, you brat." Sungwoon dramatically wiped his forehead. "Because if that's the case, sorry pal, but I don't know you."

 

Daniel laughs, nodding to Sungwoon's statement because funnily enough he would be like that too. Money is so hard to find nowadays. 

 

"But anyway, its definitely okay with me–" Daniel fist pumps, "–but." Daniel visibly deflated. Buts always ruin everything.

 

"But I'm gonna consult Jisung hyung about it first. He owns this cafe as much as I do so I need his opinion on this." 

 

"Oh. Okay. Jisung hyung won't reject me." Daniel grins. 

 

"Wow so confident huh. But why do you need a part time though?"

 

"Niel wants to keep an eye on you." Seongwoo deadpans. 

 

Daniel, wide eyed, smacks Seongwoo repeatedly in the arms, hissing a "hyung shut the fuck up." 

 

Sungwoon just blinks, not understanding a bit of what's happening. 

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan shakes their heads when they saw Sungwoon's reaction. Ignorance is truly a bitch and not a bliss in this case. 

 

"I need some pocket money because I have two cats to feed now." Daniel holds up two in his fingers, feeling somewhat proud that he's a daddy of two cats. 

 

"Oh, I understand. Cat foods are really expensive." Sungwoon nods, taking a bite out of Seongwoo's slice of cake. 

 

"Ya, hyung that's mine!"

 

"Did you paid for it?"

 

Seongwoo shrink at once and scratches the back of his head, muttering a dejected "no".

 

Sungwoon pokes his tongue out at him and takes some more bite, watching Seongwoo crying out to Minhyun "why why is he like that to me Minhyun ahhh" 

 

Minhyun shuts him up by shoving food in his mouth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jisung hyung, I have something to tell you."

 

"What is it?" Jisung stops wiping the tables, turning around to face Sungwoon properly. 

 

Sungwoon bit back a laugh as he took in Jisung's expression. He looks so serious that Sungwoon feels slightly bad for wording his sentence like that. 

 

"Daniel wants to work here. As a part timer." 

 

Jisung grabs a hold of his chest, closing his eyes for a moment before saying, "Here I am thinking you knocked up Jiyeon!"

 

Jiyeon gives the both of them scandalized looks and proceeds to put some distance between them. Its one of those days again where her two bosses becomes this set of crazy wacko duo. 

 

"Hyung what the hell! What are you even saying!" Sungwoon slaps Jisung's arm and okay maybe Jisung kind of deserved that. Sungwoon would never do that, not until Jiyeon miraculously grew a dick overnight. 

 

"Well, you look so serious." Jisung pouts. 

 

This feels like dejavu, Sungwoon thought as he replayed in his mind what happened with Daniel earlier when he accused him of liking Jiyeon. 

 

"Sorry, well to be honest I was just fooling around with you as well, but it kind of backfired." Sungwoon made a face. 

 

Jisung pinches Sungwoon's cheeks, "Aigoo Sungwoon ah, stop making that face, you look too cute!" He gushes as he cups Sungwoon's face with both of his hands and squishes the life out of his cheeks. 

 

"Hyurrrnngg lerr gurr." Sungwoon slurs as he forcefully removes both of Jisung's hands. He massage his cheeks, trying to feel if his face is still the same with all the squishing that Jisung had done. 

 

"So, when will he start?" Jisung put both of his hands on his waist. 

 

"We haven't talk abou that. I just said I'll tell you for now and see if you'll agree, which you did."

 

Well it turns out Jisung doesn't really reject Daniel that much. 

 

"Tell him to come tomorrow. And I'll discuss everything with him."

 

"You sure hyung? I could just do it. I thought you hate mornings." Sungwoon says as he takes all of plates and cups and puts them altogether at the tray he's holding. 

 

"Yeah well Daniel would just end up staring at you all throughout your ted talk and he won't understand a thing to which he'll pester me later to explain everything to him again. So to save us all the trouble, I'll sacrifice my peaceful morning to deal with that samoyed myself." Jisung smiles. 

 

"Okay, if you say so. I'll just text him to be here by 8:30, would that be okay?" Sungwoon says distractedly, plucking the phone from his back pocket. 

 

"Yeah and add some heart emoji to that as well."

 

Sungwoon snorts. "Why would I do that?"

 

Because he'll screenshot it and send it to the gc where you're not included. And that's some good form of blackmail material when he won't do his job here seriously.

 

"Just do it. Hyung's order."

 

Sungwoon grumbles but Jisung knew he followed what he told him to do because his phone vibrated right then and Jisung knew all too well that it's from Daniel whose gushing about the little heart emoticon Sungwoon put at the very end of his text message.

 

_Niel, come here @ 830 in the morning okay? Jisung hyung will talk to you about the job.  
_

 

_♡ (jisung hyung said to put a heart idk y dont ask)_

 

 


	2. Of fatal smiles and crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon thinks Daniel is too overhype. Minhyun thinks Seongwu should build some muscles. And Daniel thinks he's a pro when it comes to dropping hints to your crush.

Sungwoon pouts as he tries to remember how the chorus of the song that's been stuck on his mind goes.

 

"What is that...I'm a hotshot?" He mutters unsurely to himself, tapping subconsciously on the counter to the melody that repeatedly plays in his mind.

 

"Yes you're indeed a hotshot."

 

Sungwoon's head whipped around in shock, finding Daniel behind him sporting a cheeky grin. "Ya, you gave me a shock dummy." He grabs a hold of his chest as he slaps Daniel's shoulder. 

 

"Why are you being a vain cafe owner here?" Daniel laughs, bumping Sungwoon's hips with his to push him aside, which made Sungwoon unceremoniously stumble and be pushed to the corner of the counter. Daniel snickers at Sungwoon before turning his attention to the customer who just arrived. "Good morning, lovely, what would you like to have?" He grins sickeningly sweet to the college student who was now in a state of hypnosis.

 

"She would like her daily fix of egg salad sandwich and a freshly brewed coffee. Right?" He says, trying to be of help as the girl snaps out of her trance and bashfully nods. He just smiles at her because this has been quite a norm. She's not the only one who had been bewitched by Daniel's so called fatal smile. 

 

Sungwoon admits that Daniel is really an asset to their cafe. Ever since he started, more customer have been pouring inside just to catch sight of that worker in To Be One cafe who looks to good to be true. Sungwoon kind of grimaces a little when he hears that because people are really good at exaggeration. He knows his dongsaeng is really one of the attractive man out there, but that 'too good to be true' compliment? Lol no way, Sungwoon thinks, as he watches Daniel burps quite loudly all of a sudden and ducks his head down in embarrassment, muttering a very timid "sorry" in contrast to his flamboyant approach earlier. It just sucks because if Sungwoon was the one who did that, the girl would definitely laugh at him but now he sees her just smiling fondly at Daniel, most probably thinking it was cute of Daniel to burp suddenly in front of her while taking her order.

 

Girls surely have weird taste. 

 

 

 

 

 

The bell tinkles and Sungwoon looks up from the table he's wiping clean and sees Minhyun walking towards him. 

 

"Hyung." Minhyun greets while pulling out the chair to sit on it. He takes off his messenger bag and casually leans back on the chair. 

 

"What brings you here?" Sungwoon asks, pulling out a chair beside Minhyun to sit as well. 

 

"Seongwoo kicked me out. Says I'm annoying and won't shut up."

 

Sungwoon raises both of his eyebrows. "Are you two fighting?" 

 

Minhyun laughs as he shakes his head. "No, but he was reviewing for his upcoming exam this week and I was singing tvxq songs. Just imagine how many falsettos I did and how many ripping hair moments he had just to shut me up." Minhyun chortles at the memories of Seongwu pushing him out of the room with great difficulty because Hwang Minhyun has toned body and six pack abs and Ong Seongwu is just that lanky college dude that likes to bury his nose in his poetic books and take pictures of Minhyun when they go out. 

 

Sungwoon laughs with him. "You're such a kid Minhyun ah." 

 

"Its his fault because its so much fun to tease him." Minhyun shrugs. "Anyway hyung, let me hang out here for a while. I don't have classes anymore and Seongwoo says he'll text me once I'm allowed to go back again." Minhyun then mutters "Imagine that, and I paid the bigger share last time."

 

"Ok, but go take the solo chairs by the window, you don't have a right in a high class table such as this." 

 

Minhyun just laughs as he purses his lips and presses a quick kiss to Sungwoon's cheeks, making an exaggerated smooching sound as he did so. "You're the best hyung." He flutters his eyelashes cutely at Sungwoon, attempting aegyo to get free food as well. 

 

"I hate all of you." Sungwoon playfully scowls at him. "Niel, can you give Minhyun here the most cheap on the menu?" Really, this is Minhyun's hidden agenda. He knows the other has a lot of choices to where he could crash for a while and he innocently chooses here to just sit there and rot in silence? No, Sungwoon knows all of his friends too much. 

 

"I don't want to." Daniel grumbles as he punches in the transaction and puts the items inside the paper bag and hands them with practiced smile to the college girls who were giggling at his stubbornness towards his boss. 

 

Sungwoon gapes at the blatant disrespect and was about to march towards the counter to maybe pull Daniel's ear and make him look like a scolded three year old in front of those giggling college girls lets see if they would still say you're too good to be true but Minhyun just grabs him and pulls him back. 

 

"No, hyung. I'm not here for free food. I'm gonna buy." Minhyun says sulkily and stands up to walk towards the counter. Sometimes, Minhyun wishes it was Jisung whose always out here instead because the other would gladly let him order what he wants and then baby him some more. Sungwoon hyung is such a stingy tsundere. 

 

Sungwoon follows him and stands beside Minhyun. "Ooohhh Minhyun ah you're paying? That's a nice change." He smiles teasingly. 

 

Minhyun chuckles. "Seriously hyung, you're gonna give me a very plain combination of sandwich and coffee. I don't deserve that." He takes out his wallet from his bag and turns to a frowning Daniel. "And you, don't frown at me just because I kissed your crush." 

 

"You kissed his crush?!" Sungwoon exclaims beside him. "Woah Minhyun-ah I never thought you'd be so daring to kiss Daniel's crush." 

 

Minhyun snorts and takes a look at Daniel's suddenly blushing face. "Yeah hyung. And it was right in front of him." He smirks at Sungwoon. 

 

Sungwoon's eyes widens and he covers his mouth to let out a muted gasp. "Ya, that's cruel." 

 

"No its not. It was just on the cheek."

 

"But still, Daniel must have been hurt." He suddenly pouts and coos at Daniel. "Its ok lover boy, I'm sure your crush won't suddenly fall for Minhyun even if he's that handsome." 

 

Daniel splutters. "You think he's handsome?!" 

 

Sungwoon looks taken aback. "Well yeah? Minhyun is really handsome." 

 

Minhyun just laugh heartily at Daniel's defeated face and proceeds to put his arm around Sungwoon. "Hyung when do you find me the most handsome?" He snickers at Daniel's sulking look. 

 

"You always look effortlessly handsome. Sometimes I find myself staring at you." Sungwoon says impassively. 

 

Daniel gapes dumbly, and Minhyun just guffaws until his legs gave out because this is too damn funny. He can't believe he manage to annoy the hell out of his two friends in a day. This is priceless. 

 

"But who's your crush Niel?" Sungwoon smiles at Daniel and Daniel diverts his eyes away because its too much. "Come on, hyung will help you. Do I know her? Is she a regular here?" Sungwoon asks eagerly, leaning forward on the counter to get Daniel to look at him. He knows almost all of the girls one way or another in the university across them because they are loyal customers of their cafe and Sungwoon is that friendly owner who always manages to have a small talk with his customers and Sungwoon takes pride in the fact that it was one of the reason they are known within the vicinity. 

  

"Its just a crush hyung, dont bother yourself." Daniel then glares at Minhyun who was still laughing his ass off on the floor. 

 

"I'm really gonna tell this to Seongwu when I get back." Minhyun says as he pulls himself up, giggles still coming out of his mouth.

 

"Hmm well, crushes are meant to be forgotten." Sungwoon shrugs and goes back to cleaning the other tables. 

 

Daniel and Minhyun both stared at Sungwoon's retreating back, both looking clueless at their hyung's bitter sounding statement. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung look at this, people still do this?" Daniel chuckles as he picks up a tissue with a number written on it. 

 

Sungwoon walks up to him and tiptoes to see what was written because Daniel is a jerk who likes to make fun of his height all the time. "Call me maybe?" Sungwoon rolls his eyes, head shaking in disbelief because really? This is a cafe, not a bar. He goes back to picking the unused cups on the shelves, putting it on the box to hide them for the time being. He's thinking of redecorating their cafe and these shelves would be of great use. 

 

"This is so lame. He should get tips from me." 

 

"Oh? And what would the great Kang Daniel would do instead?" He mockingly asks as he reaches for the cups at the uppermost shelves. Why did he put those on where he couldn't reach again? 

 

Suddenly, he felt a warm and sturdy chest pressing on his back, and much longer hands go above his to reach for the cups. Time seemed to slow down as he halfway turned around and saw Daniel looking down at him, sporting that smile that have been the talk of the town. The fatal smile. 

 

"Probably this."

 

Sungwoon just dumbly stares at him, and suddenly a thought comes to his mind.

 

Daniel _really_ looks too good to be true. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently experiencing the worst pcd of pcds and i dont think this would go away soon. 
> 
> But on a happy note, i have so many unforgettable experiences that day!!! Let me narrate it to you hahahaha  
> My view was really great!!! Even though im not a vip tix holder but my view is close to them and not that far, i was at the lower box c 216 row m-18, second to the farthest. And then!!! When wanna one was talking (lol i have forgotten what it was they were talking about) ong and daehwi were leaving the stage bc they're next for their the heal stage, and then gues what!!!! Omg as they were leaving, ong was waving here and there and then when it came to our section he was waving as well and smiling so sweet and i was actually holding up my ong banner at that time and MYGAD HE SEND A FINGER HEART TOWARDS THE BANNER I KNOW THIS SOUNDS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE BUT NOOO IM SURE ITS MY BANNER ;-; because at that time everyone was sitting bc wanna one was talking and i know for sure im the only one holding an ong banner bc everyone else was holding their lightsticks and other things,,,,
> 
> And i have assumed as well that it was maybe for all of us in that section but bruh the moment i waved the banner at him, it was then that he send a finger heart BRUH I WAS WEEPING IN MY HEART WHEN HE DID THAT. 
> 
> And then and then, when it was time for wanna one to go /cue always/ they were at the back of the stage and me and my seatmate could still see them (told you i really had a good view of them) or at least their silhouette and we wave at them goodbye and two of them waved back. Im really not sure who waved back but me and my seatmate thinks it was Minhyun and Jinyoung based on the mop of their hair lmao but at least they waved back I WAS SO HAPPY DUDE THEY NOTICED US AAAAA. 
> 
> I have no memorable moments with sungwoon bc he's so cold to our section lmao he's always at the the extended stage or at the other side i hate him lol but i have with daniel HAHAHA he went to our section and made a heart sign with his hands and waved at us, he always waves at us!!! I love that guy :((( they're all so cute and squishy and jihoon also waved and send us a flying kiss when that thingy at the end goes down to cover them. 
> 
>  
> 
> AAAA I MISS THEM SO MUCH and i have to say that Sungwoon's we dont talk anymore is such a turn on MYGASH THE WAY HE MOVES DUDE IT'LL MAKE YOU IMAGINE THINGS 
> 
> aaaa i have so much to say but aaa this is getting too long 
> 
> OH FUDGE NIELWOON HAPPENED IN MANILA THEY HUG OMG DANIEL HUG SUNGWOON LIKE HOW YOU IMAGINE THEM TO HUG EACH OTHER WHEN READING FANFICS MYGAD RIP SELF
> 
> :((( i miss wanna one sigh


	3. Of cats and stupid crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wants cats in his hyung's cafe. Sungwoon just wants to forget.

"This would go here," Jisung hums as he places the tall giraffe stuff toy at the counter's front, looking every bit of a gatekeeper. "And this kid would go here." He says as he puts the tiger plush toy beside the cash register. "Aigoo you all look so cute."

 

"Hyung, this isn't a zoo. This is a cafe." Sungwoon deadpans when he sees the shelves he had clean off the designer cups being replaced with different types of animal plushies. He had suggested the redecoration of their cafe, since it has been one and a half year since they started running this business and Sungwoon thinks that they should always look good as new as to not bore their ever loyal customers and of course to attract some more new ones. Jisung agreed right away, but Sungwoon doesn't know if he agreed for the sake of their cafe or he agreed because he wants his lifetime dream of having a zoo-inspired ensemble to come true. 

 

Sungwoon would have let go if the plush toys looks like those ones you could buy on miniso but nooo, Jisung had to put the kind of animal plush toys that resembles those you would see in the jungle and even go as far as to scatter leaves on the counter and the cafe's floor because it would perfectly go with his concept. He didn't even know where the heck did Jisung got the leaves. 

 

No, no, no. All of this are big nope to Sungwoon. 

 

"Hyung, we should have cats too!!!" Daniel eagerly suggests as he skips his way towards the two. "Zoo won't be complete if there's no cat hyung. You should know that." ("Since when?!" Sungwoon splutters on the side.) He whines in his busan accent, clinging on Jisung's arm and shaking it as he continue to voice out the importance of cats in a jungle. "It would be like a cat cafe hyung!! That's the trend nowadays!" 

 

Jisung animatedly nods at everything Daniel says, "Yes!! And then we'll even have dogs!! And then–"

 

"And then we'll have no more customers." Sungwoon concludes. Both Daniel and Jisung scrunches their nose in annoyance at him. 

 

"Hyung, as much as I'd like to agree with all of your wild ideas, someone has to be rational here. If we ever decided to have cats and dogs here, we would hire more employees because obviously it would require more assistance and help and we don't have enough money for that." Sungwoon explains.

 

Jisung pouts and looks at Daniel. "He's right Niel. We don't have enough funds to cover those. We'll just have to settle with this kids for now."

 

"I can lend my cats?" Daniel weakly appeals.

 

Sungwoon wishes he has some kind of weapon to protect himself from Daniel's cute pout but he just end up staring and staring and staring until ...

 

"Ok," It sounded defeated, alright but Daniel's winning smile made Sungwoon believed that he made the right decision.

 

"You're the best hyung!!!" Daniel hurrays before hugging the shit out of Sungwoon and smooching the older's hair because he's that happy.

 

"Someone is taking advantage of someone~" Jisung sing songs as he walks away from the two. "Danik boy, I think you have showed Sungwoon enough how thankful you are, no?"

 

The teasing tone was not hard to miss, and so Daniel frees Sungwoon from the tight hug, smoothing Sungwoon's hair and clothes out of embarrassment. 

 

"I-I can do it myself." Sungwoon says, making Daniel's hand hover awkwardly above his head. "You can bring your cats here, but only when its your shift."

 

Daniel is still staring, so Sungwoon repeats himself.

 

"Do you understand it, Niel-ah?"

 

Then Daniel grins at him (the way he did yesterday that sent Sungwoon's mind reeling), and brushes the strands of hair falling softly over his forehead. "I do."

 

Sungwoon doesn't like how Daniel's answer sounds like it has a different meaning and he also doesn't like the way Daniel is staring at him. 

 

"Stop staring."

 

Daniel softly chuckles, "What? Why, how do I stare at you?"

 

_Like you like me._

 

Sungwoon walks away. 

 

 

 

 

 

You see, Sungwoon had long given up. 

 

When he first felt the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks, the butterlies in his stomach and all that clichés when you're with someone you like, he thought about ways to put a stop to it before it wreak a havoc in him.

 

_But who was he kidding?_

Everyday, he found himself falling harder, staring longer, and wishing harder. 

 

That someday he could actually tell Daniel how he feels. 

 

But he doesn't really have the courage, especially when he knows he don't stand a chance, what with like the whole town pining over Daniel. And Daniel is ... Daniel. He is that mega nice boy that everyone wants, he could have everyone he wants.

 

So what if he's a close friend, so what if Daniel goes to him for advices or late night walks. 

 

So what if Sungwoon likes Daniel.

 

Its not like Daniel will magically fall in love with him too.

 

That's why crushes are meant to be forgotten.

 

Sungwoon said it himself, said it straight to Daniel, and even offered to play matchmaker for him.

 

So why does he still find himself stealing glances and feeling short of breath whenever Daniel is near?

 

Stupid crushes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elo fwends. Its a short one huhu but i really just want to write what's been on my mind ;__;

**Author's Note:**

> /slices throat
> 
> If any of you here is a filo wannable whose gonna come on sept 1, lets meet up yeah? Hahahaha  
> And have you seen their sched? Mygad my poor boys. I just want them to rest before the manila concert but nooo they have to appear at many events ;_; im so mad and sad for them grrr


End file.
